


忙里偷闲

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Implied Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 擦飞机擦出来的性爱
Relationships: 空军组 - Relationship





	忙里偷闲

这一切开始的都很突然。

阳光明媚的午后，训练开始之前，Collins决定先把自己的喷火战机擦干净。他举着抹布认认真真地擦洗着机身，哼着家乡的小调，心情大好。你知道，有些地方必须要蹲下来擦，但通常这样一蹲就是好久。Collins不希望把腿蹲麻，只是弯下腰随便擦了几下。

问题在于，Farrier正好路过。说实在的，他本不想过来骚扰Collins的，但一看到男孩撅着屁股认真擦飞机的样子他就是忍不住。偷偷摸摸地凑近，在那个漂亮的小屁股上拍一巴掌，然后在男孩转过头来的时候酷酷地挑起眉，“抱歉，我就是没忍住。”

你知道Collins脾气最好了。男孩并没有生气，只是羞涩地冲他一笑，露出两颗小虎牙，然后转过身继续擦飞机，“没事……我想把飞机擦一擦。这样看起来会精神一点，嗯……我是说我的喷火战机，不是你的……”勃起的yj抵在男孩臀部，硬度与热度都让他脸红心跳，险些扔掉手中的抹布。

“你可以继续擦你的飞机……”Farrier的手在他身上游走，粗鲁地揉一把腿间之物，又转到后方，探进裤子，滑进臀沟，在穴口打着旋，浅浅进入，又立刻退出。

“Belk…”男孩的脸更红了，他攥紧了抹布靠在机身上，咬住下唇才没让自己叫出来。Farrier的手指终于进去了，自然又顺利，仿佛那里一直都等着被填满。因为有布料的限制，手指无法肆意抽送，只是缓慢而艰涩地向内探索。Collins感觉好像体内爬进了一条虫子，每一下蠕动都刺激着他的肠壁，却又无法触碰到敏感点，白白吊起他的胃口。

Farrier好像一点也不着急，继续挑逗双颊绯红的男孩，轻咬一口透着粉色的耳垂，在他耳边低语，“还愣着干什么？接着擦啊，等会大家都会来训练……”听到最后一句话，Collins的括约肌明显收缩了一下。Farrier坏笑着抽出手指，然后解开男孩的裤带，长裤与内裤一并滑到脚边，男孩早已挺立的yj蹭在微凉的机身上，不禁浑身发颤。男人深吸一口气，分开男孩的双腿，盯着那个粉色的洞穴欣赏了一会，一边将细密的吻印遍男孩的脖颈一边隔着裤子揉搓着自己涨得发疼的部位。渐渐地他感到自己内裤的前端已经湿润，于是解开束缚，准备提枪上阵。可就在这时男孩推开了他，蹲下身提起裤子，一脸不悦地攥着抹布爬上机翼。

他不明白发生了什么，仰头看向男孩，小Farrier仍然雄赳赳气昂昂地鼓胀着。Collins抱臂站在机翼上，靠着驾驶舱，居高临下地瞪着他，裤子还没有穿好，长裤掉下去半截，松松垮垮地堆在屁股上，看起来又清纯又诱惑。他不明白自己又做错了什么惹得金发小天使，只知道傻呆呆地盯着男孩，“该死！”他在心底暗骂一句，“他生气的样子像只小仓鼠，真他妈可爱死了……”一想到这个他腿间的东西就又跳着长了长，好像有谁给它施了魔法一样。

他提起裤子爬上去，捧起男孩的脸，温柔地望着那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，“Collins，怎么了？你不想要？”

男孩的脸红了，“你明明知道我在擦飞机……以那种姿势我会射在机身上！这下所有人都会知道我们做了什么！”

Farrier笑了，“天啊，”他低头吻了吻男孩柔软的双唇，“所以你就爬上来了？”男孩点点头，裤子又往下滑了一些，他索性一把扯掉那些碍事的布料，掰开男孩的双腿，把他抵在驾驶舱上直接进入主题。起初Collins确实反抗了一下，但他说这样不会弄脏机身，顶多会射在他身上而他可以用毛巾把痕迹擦掉，就算弄脏了机身，他也会帮Collins一起清洁。嗯，完美的理由，而正好Collins也不想错过一场绝妙的xing事。在战斗机的机翼上做爱，听起来就很刺激。

他拖着男孩的臀部，一边尽量温柔地抽送一边吻去男孩额前细碎的汗珠。Collins的身体随他的动作起伏，每一下撞击都能得到内部的回应，那种紧密结合的感觉不仅能让他在肉体上爽到，还能让他的占有欲得到充分满足。很好，他的金发男孩，眼睛湛蓝红唇微张，带着哭腔呻吟着向他求欢，下面的小嘴吸吮着他的肉棒，身体前端的小Collins在他腹部磨蹭着留下湿漉漉的印子……这太他妈诱人了，今天他不把他干到双腿发软他就不是人！

他确实这么做了。Collins靠在驾驶舱上，被突然顶进深处的肉刃逼出一声尖叫。“Belk！”男孩抱住他的脖子，双腿不自觉地缠在他腰间，无意识地扭动着腰肢，伏在他肩上大口喘息。身体相交之处体液流下，不可避免地弄脏了深色的机身，但Collins已经无暇顾及这些了。Farrier搂紧男孩，加大力度，放缓节奏，坚定而缓慢地顶弄他的前列腺。男孩哭叫着求他轻一点，眼底涌起泪花，低下头咬住他的肩膀以求封住口中呻吟，无奈快感如强气流席卷全身，将理智裹挟而去，到最后连嗓子都叫哑了，只能呜呜轻哼。高潮突然而来，Collins猝不及防被推入快感顶峰，颤抖着射出自己的精液，在Farrier身上留下斑斑点点的白色，而后穴里灌入的液体似乎是男人给他的回赠。

他们精疲力尽地倚在驾驶舱上喘息，抹布不知道被扔在哪里。Farrier脱下身上的短袖擦干yj，又擦了擦身上的精斑，回过头冲男孩一笑，亲亲他红红的鼻尖，柔声问，“要我帮你擦吗？”

Collins红着脸点点头。

“……我以为你要帮我擦身体，结果你却帮我擦飞机……”

“啊？那……那我还是擦你吧，飞机我就不擦了。”

“不行！两个你都得擦！”

FIN


End file.
